Not So Alone
by Katie5993
Summary: Hermione is sick of having to spend every night alone so finally comes up with a way to satisfy her needs. I such at summaries. Contains lemons! Read and review please!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah de blah de blahhhh**

**Right ok, this is only my second ever fanfiction and my first ever M rated so plleeeeeaaasssee be gentle with with! Oh and there's probably a few grammer/spelling mistakes but I tried my best whilst proofreading, hey, I'm only human :) One more thing; ENJOY!! & please review? It'll make my day :D THANKS!**

Hermione was so sick of spending night after night on her own. She was so sick of pleasuring herself with no one hearing her moans of ecstasy. Professor Mcgonagall had given her the time turner in third year to allow Hermione to be able to attend extra lessons. Mcgonagall had also told her about the horror stories of wizards and witches who had gone mad whilst using time turners. She had specifically told Hermione to use it with great care. But tonight, Hermione was going to disobey Mcgonagall. She needed to! She couldn't _bare _another night alone.

* * *

One hour earlier....

Hermione was in Gyriffindor common room and Ron and Harry had just gone off to bed and she too was head up the stairs to the sixth year girls dormitory. Once she got there she made sure everyone was asleep, got on to her bed, closed the curtains around her and whispered a silencing spell so she would not wake anyone with what was to come. She then removed all of her clothing apart form her lacy silk knickers. She lay her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes, emerging herself in her favourite fantasy. She was imagining Ron kissing her like she had never been kissed before. Far more passionately than he had ever kissed Lavender and with so much more want and need. They were both completely naked. His hands were roaming every inch of her body, her smooth, flat stomach, her round hips, in between her thighs-

Hermione was interrupted from her fantasy as she suddenly felt the end of her bed dip slightly as though there was a weight on it. She opened her eyes to see her self staring back at her, complete naked. Hermione immediately knew what was happening. She had been contemplating this idea for weeks. She had to spend one night with someone else and tonight, it was herself. She had finally plucked up the courage to use her time turner to travel back an hour to satisfy her needs.

The two Hermiones did nothing for a while but simply sit and stare at each other until he future Hermione finally said: "Hi."

"Hi.." The present Hermione responded.

The future Hermione then moved slowly toward her past self and cupped her head and kissed her slowly, pushing her back onto the bed. The present Hermione was shocked at first but she was _so_ horny she didn't care how weird this was, she just closed herself and enjoyed the moment.

The soft, gentle kisses soon became much more passionate due to both of their needs. The future Hermione was on top and ran her hands all over the others body, continuously kissing her whilst the present Hermione ran her hands through the other's long, curly hair that was cascading down her back.

The present Hermione felt a tongue run along her lips and she opened her mouth and licked her lip back. Their tongues' danced together, the girls tasting themselves whilst feeling their bodies like they never have before all the while both pretending that the other was Ron.

The future Hermione broke the kiss and starting lightly licking and sucking the other Hermione's neck, up to her ear and back down to her collar bone. The present Hermione moaned to response. The future Hermione then turned her attention to the other's breast, at first massaging them while still kissing her neck and then popping the right nipple in her mouth, flicking the hard nub with her tongue, whilst still massaging and squeezing the left.  
This pleasure was far better than the present Hermione had every anticipated, she had never been this intimate with anyone but it felt _so _good!

The present Hermione moaned at the future girl's actions, it was complete ecstasy. The future Hermione then moved her way down the other's body, leaving trails of kisses from the valley of her breasts, passing her navel, down her left thigh all the way down to her toes. She began sucking at her toes and kissed her way back up the inside of her calf and her inner thigh. The present Hermione gasped at the feeling of another's kisses on her sensitive skin.

The future Hermione slipped the present's already wet knickers off her and dropped them on the ground. She then turned her attention to her hot, glistening wet centre. The present Hermione opened her legs wider, anticipating what was about to happen. The future Hermione placed her hands either side of the present Hermione's hips and licked the length of her vulva. The present Hermione withered in pleasure and moaned loudly as she felt her future self suck at her hard clit, circling it with her tongue. The future Hermione moaned too, remembering how amazing the felt. The future Hermione pushed two fingers into the other's centre, matching the rhythm of that with her tongue which was sucking and flicking her hard nub.

"Oh, fuck yes!" The present Hermione moaned. "Right there! Faster!"

The future Hermione obeyed her commands and pumped her fingers faster, in and out of the other's centre. "YES!" The present Hermione screamed as she came on her future self's hand. The future Hermione kissed her way back up the present's body and kissed her lips as she began to calm down from her mind blowing orgasm.

The future Hermione broke the kiss and whispered in the others' ear "It's my turn now." The present agreed by flipping the other over and reaching across to her bedside draw and pulled out her trusty dildo. She continued to straddle her future self whilst feeling just how wet the future Hermione was. She teased her by gently stroking her clit and lightly touching her centre with the dildo.

The future Hermione moaned slightly and the present Hermione then thrust the eight inch dildo into her centre. The future Hermione gasped with pleasure and begged her to continue. The present Hermione slowly pulled the dildo out and thrust it back it again.

"Yes! Faster, please!" The present Hermione obeyed her commands once more and pumped the dildo out of the girls glistening wet centre. The future Hermione moaned with pleasure at every thrust. The present Hermione then began to circle the girl's hard clit, matching the rhythm of the dildo's. The future Hermione's moans became even louder and when the present Hermione angled the dildo so it hit her G spot perfectly, the future Hermione gave a huge cry of ecstasy.

"Best. Orgasm. Ever." Said the future Hermione in between her gasps whilst the present Hermione kissed and sucked at her neck. The present Hermione gave her one last kiss and she opened her bed side draw again and took out her time turner knowing exactly what she had to do.


End file.
